The Whole Shebang
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: Complete. Lily, and MWPP, sixth year.. winter holidays. What will happen when James tells Lily that he had loved her since first year.
1. Default Chapter

HI.. I don't own the harry potter idea.. do no sue. Have no money.. hope you like a my story..  
  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful underneath her boyish clothing and ponytail. Lily had always wanted to be one of the pretty girls, but than she smacked herself and realized that there was no way that she could ever be friends with them. She was to boyish. Her best friends were boys, and had been since the first day they had met.  
  
James Potter; was by far one of the best looking young men you have ever seen. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. He was a Quiditch player, tall for his age 6'4" and was amazing at pulling a prank. He was the leader of the infamous group, the Marauders. He some how had a smile that could knock any girl off of their feet, but Lily was immune. Alias: Prongs.  
  
Sirius Black, was yet another one of those gorgeous guys. He had dark brown hair that went a little ways below his ear, and bright blue eyes. He was a Quiditch player and quite tall 6'3". He was the prank master; no one could pull a better prank than he could. He had his share of girl friends; but everyone knew that he just used them all for one thing; sex. Alias: Padfoot.  
  
Remus Lupin, no one could resist this cutie. Light brown hair and gray tired eyes. He didn't play Quiditch but he was the commentator. He was taller than most, 6'1". He was the brains of the operation, he knew how not to get into trouble, not to get caught and most of all he was the werewolf. Alias: Moony  
  
Peter Pettigrew, no one really understood why he was part of the marauders. Blonde hair and dull blue eyes only let up to that fact that he was short and pudgy. He was short, 5'5", and somehow seemed to get his share of the girls. He didn't really play a part in the marauders other than tag a long but that didn't bother the rest of them. Alias: Wormtail.  
  
Than there was Lily Evans, herself. Stunning beauty hidden behind years of abusive parents and friends that didn't care what she looked like. Lily was the tomboy extreme, the type of girl that's says, anything you can do I can do better. She had blood red hair and emerald eyes. Anyone who got to know her loved her. She was sweet but hid it well enough as to not be nice to everyone; such as Snape. Lily was tall for a girl 5'10", and she knew how to play every sport imaginable, including Quiditch, which she was on the house team. Alias: Foxy  
  
All of them were Gryffindor sixth years. James and Lily rivaled in all of their classes, where James lacked, Lily excelled, and vice versa. Sirius and Remus always joked about how deep down Lily and James were meant for one another. Lily always told them they were crazy, but James had a little secret. He was in love with Lily Evans, but he knew that she only thought of him as a brother.  
  
Every now and again the group would get together in the middle of the night and sneak to get some food out of the kitchens, this was one of those nights.  
  
Lily was lying on one of the couches that were close to the dieing fire waiting for the boys.  
  
"Hope they hurry up, or I will be leaving with out them. I have been waiting here for ten minutes." Lily said to herself looking at her muggle watch.  
  
She could hear shuffling coming down the stairs and knew that they must have been under James invisibility cloak. Lily smiled, she had known them all her years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but she still didn't understand them. They were boys, and she was a girl.  
  
"So are you planning on laying there all night or can we go get some food. I am starving." Sirius whined.  
  
Lily got up and walked over toward the sound of the boys, they let her into the cloak and they were off. Off to the kitchens to see the house elves's and get some free food.  
  
Sirius couldn't stop laughing, and Remus kept stepping on the back of Lily's shoes.  
  
"Ouch, Remus one more time and you aren't going to have any feet left to step on my shoes with." Lily whispered to Remus.  
  
When they finally made it to the kitchens, after tickling the pear, they sat down around the fire.  
  
"I swear I am going to buy my own invisibility cloak just so I don't have to be stepped on anymore by you lot." Lily said. Remus laughed.. It was common knowledge that Lily was the poorest out of them all.  
  
They had known that Lily was abused at home, and they always made it a point to have her at one of their houses for a couple of weeks out of the summer. During winter holidays they stayed at Hogwarts.  
  
Unknown to everyone else, but the marauders, was how many scars Lily had on her body. There was one on her left fore arm from the muggle burner at her house. Her sister had done that when Lily had first gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The boys had felt they needed to protect her.  
  
No boy had ever dared to ask Lily Evans to a ball or even to Hogsmeade. One; if she didn't beat you up herself. Two; if the marauders would even let you get that far.  
  
Lily went by herself to dances and sometimes with the boys. She didn't mind not having a boy friend. She already had four of them, she had all the bothers a girl could ever want. Even little Peter stuck up for her.  
  
They had all had their share of ice cream and butterbeer and had decided to go back to the common room to hang around and stay up all night.  
  
After all it was Winter Break. They could stay up as late as they wanted to.  
A.N. Hello everyone, hoped you like the story. Review tell me what you think.. if you don't like it I will remove it, but if you do like it I will keep it on here and maybe, just maybe add more to it. 


	2. Lily wants a girl friend

A/N. Thanks everyone who reviewed. today is my birthday nanananah.. March 26th. Happy Birthday to ME! 17 years old.. errrrr. I hope you like this chapter.. And once again I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Song;  
  
"And now that all is said and one It's kind of hard to hold my tongue Because you still don't believe you're wrong I'm not so sure what I would say If I could talk to you that way You wouldn't understand  
  
I was foolish from the start I've tried not to fall apart Its just like you said but everything is somehow different  
  
I've tried hard not to admit That there was some truth to it Its just like you said but everything is somehow different  
  
Have you ever imagined what you think? They way you circumstance would be? And fixed a picture in your head I guess you've thought of everything I'm sure you know much more than me At least that's what you think  
  
It shouldn't have to make you wonder I thought you knew it all along How I was innocent and pure And you were smug and so demure When you predicted I would fall"  
  
"Just like you said", Face To Face.3  
Lily Evans looked around the room at her half awake best friends. She knew she was lucky to be as close as she was to them. She told them everything, even something's they really, underline the really, didn't want to know.  
  
Sirius and James were playing wizarding chess while Remus watched on making sure Sirius didn't cheat, because he had a habit of doing so. Peter was cuddled with one of the pillows on the ground not to far away from the almost dead fire. Lily was sitting in a deep cushioned chair, just watching everything.  
  
"What do you think it will be like when we grow up?" James asked.  
  
"Have any of you heard any news about the "rising" dark lord. I hope that someone takes him out before we are old enough to have to." Peter said, he was so afraid of everything.  
  
"I wouldn't mind being an Auror, and taking the dark lord out, it could be interesting. He could be Lilys love slave." Sirius said, laughing. Remus threw one of the "dead" pawns at him. Lily just stared at them, as if it was the last time she would ever see them.  
  
"What's wrong Lils." James asked  
  
"Are we always going to be friends?" She asked looking serious, everyone seemed taken aback Lily wasn't usually one to get all sentimental.  
  
"We will always be your friends, you know that." Remus said.  
  
"Sometimes I think or actually wonder, why I don't have any girl friends. I mean I love you guys to death don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't mind having a girl I could talk to about things that you guys yell at me for." Lily said smiling as she remembered when she had told them she had started her period the first time. Sirius had just about had a heart attack and started screaming like a little girl.  
  
"That still isn't funny Lily." Sirius said, knowing what she was smiling for. But he smiled in spite of everything.  
  
"You don't like the Gryffindor girls remember, they are all ditzy and blonde. And we all wonder how they made it into Gryffindor." Remus said.  
  
"I know. Why am I not like them? Why can't I be like any other girl? No instead I act like a boy and wear boys clothing and to top it all off I hang out with you guys. I have never held an intelligent conversation with a girl, ever. Sometimes I just want to know what it would be like to wear a dress, but I would never because, well I hate them. My feminine side is trying to kill me. I don't shave my legs, I only paint my nails black or orange. I don't have any boobs, which suck. I don't feel like a girl." She said, sounding slightly depressed.  
  
"Lily have you been lying to us all these years. Do you have a penis?" Sirius said. Remus glared at him and James hit him in the head. Lily just smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I did just have a penis so I would feel more normal." She said, than looked at all of them, once more. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night guys." And she walked up the stairs only to hear murmured good nights and sweet dreams.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with Lily Billy." Sirius said, looking up towards the stairs.  
  
"We know what we have to do. We have to find a girl friend worthy of Lilys friendship, and ours." James said. They all nodded and went up to their own dorm to sleep.  
  
The next morning it was as though Lily had forgotten the whole episode she had the night before. It was true enough that she wanted a girl friend, but she wasn't girly. The friend would have to be fun, smart, and not so girly.  
  
The marauders had stayed up a little later making flyers. They were going to be holding additions for Lilys new girl friend.  
  
The flyers said; so you want to be friends with Lily Evans. Come to the great hall tonight at 7:30 p.m. and tell the Marauders about yourself. Be prepared to get a little personal.  
  
The marauders.  
  
Of course they were smart and put a spell on Lily so she wouldn't be able to see the flyers or know that there was something fishy going on. Everything seemed normal to her.  
  
Lily didn't know what was wrong with her. She had the best friends in the world but that wasn't enough for her, she needed more. She didn't know what she wanted, and still wouldn't tell the boys the whole truth about what was causing all these girly thoughts to go through her head. Lily had a crush on someone.  
  
This someone was also a Quiditch player on their house team and in their year. Lily didn't know what it was about him, but she liked him. He was only the second guy she had ever had a crush on, the first was James Potter. Lily hated to admit that she had had a crush on one of her best friends but she had.  
  
She had never told anyone, except her journal, which she made a point to write in as often as she had time to.  
  
Being winter break there were not many people about the school and it was quite cold out side of the common rooms, so no one really wondered around. But some how there was a very large turn out of girls at the great hall for additions to be Lily's girl friend.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter took a look around them selves.  
  
"This is going to be a very long night." James said.  
  
And thus the additions began. 


	3. Hello Bella

Howdy.. I hope you like this chapter and I know.. Black Quill will like it.. I don't own Harry Potter.. please review.  
Lily sat in her room feeling sorry for herself, something she never did. She didn't know what was wrong with her, lately she had just been, not herself.  
  
"What am I doing? I have the best friends in the world and I am not girly. Why do I need a girl friend? I am confusing myself. AHHHH" Lily threw a book across the room.  
  
Where was everyone, there wasn't a single girl in the dorm doing her make up of fussing over who was their latest crush. 'That's Weird.' Lily thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The marauders had already gone threw a few auditions by some blonde bimbos that Lily would probably kill.  
  
"This isn't going as well as I thought it was. Is there no other girls in this damn school that have some other hair color than blonde?" Remus asked. He was getting angry because all the girls at Hogwarts were, for lack of a better word, boring.  
  
"NEXT!" Sirius shouted to everyone.  
  
A fifth year Ravenclaw girl stood up on their conjured stage.  
  
"Hi, I'm Daisy Mitchell. I like to read and do my homework. One day I hope to be a muggle astronaut. I like to stay in bed and wished I would never have to leave." Daisy said in this really girly singsongy voice. The boys looked at one another, Peter slapped his forehead.  
  
"Were sixth year for merlins sake." James whispered.  
  
Sirius looked towards the ceiling, 'great.. another smarty warty.' He thought.  
  
"NEXT" Remus yelled.  
  
A tall girl with light brown hair got up onto the stage. She didn't look too girly.  
  
"My name is Arabella Figg. I am a Ravenclaw, Sixth year. I don't know what I am supposed to say. But I can tell you right now that I am not like the boring, bimbos that I just had to watch for an hour. If I was like them I would have killed myself a hell of a long time ago. Yep that's all I have to say." Than she walked off of the stage.  
  
Sirius was staring at her. James was smiling. Remus was frowning, because he knew what was going on in Sirius' head. Peter wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Wait!" James said standing up. "So do you know who Lily Evans is?" he asked  
  
"Come on, everyone knows who she is." Arabella said as she turned back towards them, looking at them curiously.  
  
"Well would you want to be friends with her?" Peter asked, making himself sound and look very stupid. (But we all know that he really is)  
  
"Umm.. I don't know. I have never really talked to her, but I'll give it a go, I know she isn't like these bimbos. Errrrr. So I think that we would be along great." She said as she was walking back towards them.  
  
"Off to Gryffindor Tower we go, Off to Gryffindor Tower we go. To see if Lily would have a go, To meet this beautiful girl." Sirius sang over and over again as they walked to Gryffindor tower. While James and Remus tried to get to know Arabella better.  
  
After all they were just a tad bit over protective of Lily.  
  
James walked up to the girls dorms. "Foxy.. Are you decent.?" He asked.  
  
"Trust me, you have seen me in less." She called back through the door, remembering the time when he had walked in on her when she was in the shower.  
  
"You cant just let dead dogs lie, can you?" James asked as he opened the door.  
  
"It was your own fault, and no I am not going to let dead dogs lie." Lily laughed. "So what did you want. I was moping around feeling sorry for myself, wondering when one of you would come up here to fetch me. Cause we all know that I am a damsel in distress and I need a knight in shinning armor to come save me. Save me, Prongs, Save me." Lily yelled putting on her best feminine voice she had. To be dramatic she put her hand on her head and fell onto her bed.  
  
"Hardy har har har. No come on I have someone I, I mean all of us, think you should meet." Lily raised one eyebrow at him but got up anyway and walked down to the common room.  
  
Lily saw the girl standing there, she was pretty, but she didn't seem like the rest of the girls that lily had ever met.  
  
"Hello I'm Arabella Figg, but please for the love of god call me Bella." She seemed funny. Lily smiled.  
  
She looked at the marauders, they all had hopeful smiles on their faces.  
  
"What did you guys do? Hold auditions." Lily asked. Bella snorted, Remus' eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?" Peter asked. Lily looked shocked.  
  
"You seriously held auditions? To find me a girl friend? That is great. Thanks." And Lily started laughing so hard that she fell over and was rolling on the ground. Her laughter was contagious so before anyone knew what was happening half of the common room was laughing.  
  
"Well Bella its nice to meet you. So out of how many girls did you get chosen." Lily asked once she had stopped laughing and had wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Well I think they picked me because I was the only non-blonde." Bella said. Lily smiled.  
  
"I think that we could be good friends as long as you never, and I mean never touch my butt." Lily said smiling. Bella laughed.  
  
"I'm so sorry but I just cant do it. Your bottom is just so irresistible I have to touch it." Bella said laughing, soon everyone was laughing again.  
  
Lily and Bella became quick friends. Swooping secrets and clothes. Sirius had the largest crush on Bella, everyone could tell even Bella. 


	4. whoa, crazy feelings

Hello everyone.. How is everything going? Here is yet another chapter for my loyal readers and reviewers. I would much appreciate reviews, I love them. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter. On with the fic.  
Lily smiled as she looked at Bella and Sirius playfully hit each other. After only a few days, they had flirted more times than anyone could count.  
  
Christmas was coming up and Lily still hadn't bought the boys or Bella anything. She didn't have much money so more than likely their presents would be homemade.  
  
Lily sighed. She hated her family. Her sister, Petunia, had disowned her when she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts. Her parents were alcoholics that when she was at home, did incredibly horrifying things to her, she had the scars to prove it.  
  
She looked down at her wrists, her sister had tried to make it look like she had committed suicide but the plan didn't work out to well, all that happened was Lily spent a week in the hospital and had huge scars on her wrists.  
  
Thinking of home always made her sad, she knew what was going to happen. That single tear that always seemed to escape from her; she tried so hard to keep the sting out of her eyes.  
  
Lily frowned. The truth was that she thought that she deserved to be treated that way; her sister had always done to her for the past six years. She just learned to live with it.  
  
She usually got depressed when Christmas came around because she didn't have any money to buy her friends anything, but they said they didn't care. But lily felt bad because they all bought her great gifts when she gave them home made picture frames, with her smiling face in them.  
  
Being poor didn't bother Lily, it was the fact that she always wore long sleeve shirts and long pants. She had convinced Dumbldore that she couldn't possible show off that much leg. She never wore dresses. If ever you wonder why Lily Evans is a tough girl, its because of the crap that she goes through when she is at home.  
  
James was watching Lily; she was looking at her wrists again. That was never good, this was usually the time when Lily would have a single tear escape from her beautiful eyes. Did James just think she had beautiful eyes, you bet your mother best cookie jar he did.  
  
As if on cue, a single tear slid its way down Lily's face, it was what always happened when she thought about home. She was tough but no one is that tough. Lily didn't wipe it away, she never did. It was her way of letting go of the thoughts that she was having.  
  
She turned to see James watching her, and for the first time she felt like she could actually see her self in love with James Potter. Her eyes widened, she wasn't supposed to be thinking those things about one of her best friends, if not her best friend. She never had these types of thoughts.  
  
James didn't miss the wide eyes.  
  
"You alright Foxy?" He asked her feeling concerned.  
  
"I'm. I'm fine, I am going to go up and sleep for a while. I don't feel myself today." Lily said and as she was walking up the stairs she couldn't help but blush.  
  
'What is wrong with you, you cant possibly like your best friend. No one said you liked him, I said you loved him. There is no way that I could love.. Don't fool yourself.' Lily thought.  
  
She just stood in the door way of her dorm, she looked back down the stairs to see that James was still watching her with an amused look on his face.  
  
Lily frowned, even if she did love him there was no way that he could possibly love her.. could he?  
  
She laid down on her bed to try and decipher her thoughts.  
  
Lily could tell that something wasn't right, she never thought like this.  
  
Maybe watching Sirius flirt with Bella had done it. Lily knew that she could never be as pretty as Bella, and that was enough to discourage anyone.  
  
She walked back down into the common room; it was still fairly early in the day. Enough time to go play quidditch.  
  
"Hey guys.. Do you want to go play some quidditch?" Lily called from the bottom step.  
  
All the guys snapped to attention, and smiled.  
  
"Yes sir. Well go get our brooms and "the box" and well be right down." Sirius said, even doing the quotation sigh with his hands. They ran up the stairs faster than a fox running from a pack of hunting dogs.  
  
"Are you going to play Bella?" Lily asked. Bella nodded.  
  
"I am just a tad bit afraid of heights." She said, lily laughed.  
  
"That is just lovely. My new best bud, is afraid of the thing that I love the most. Oh I can see it now." Lily laughed and Bella looked just a little scared but soon gave in and laughed to.  
  
The boys came down fairly quickly, and soon the rest of the afternoon was spent playing quidditch and just lying around on the pitch talking about stupid things such as; who they all though Lily would marry, James said Serverus Snape, but was silently hoping that it would be him.  
  
Lily laughed when James had said Serverus Snape; there was no way that was going to happen. She knew she had to do something about the feeling that she was having for James, but she wasn't quite sure what it was yet.  
  
James was thinking just about the same thing, but he knew what he was going to do. Christmas was coming up, he could tell her than with mistletoe above his head.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other and smiled, they had a feeling of what was going on in their friend's heads.  
  
Bella and Sirius kept smiling at one another, Lily laughed.  
  
Peter just sat staring at everyone. 'One day I will be the better person in this group.' He thought.  
  
If only she could be like that, everything would be a lot easier.  
  
Silently Remus knew what was going to happen. But he was glad that the full moon wasn't for a couple more weeks. He hoped that when they tell Bella she would understand and not run away screaming. Remus couldn't count how many times Lily had to perform a memory charm on someone.  
  
Lily was smart, even if she was muggle born. Lily smiled at Remus, but only before she threw a large piece of mud at him, which started an all out war.  
  
The six sixth years made a very large mess walking to their common rooms that day, but none the less, it was a good day. 


	5. Lily fumbling with presents and the Mara...

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.  
Lily sat on her bed trying to think of what she was going to make for her friends for Christmas.  
  
She could probably get away with giving Bella a pair of homemade, fancy smancy earrings. Lily had noticed that Bella always had earrings in.  
  
Sirius was the easiest; she would give him a homemade picture frame, with Bella's picture in it.  
  
She could probably paint a picture of a werewolf howling at the moon for Remus, she knew he would probably like it. He was going to like it even more when she put in a rat, black dog, stag and a fox in the picture. Lily was a pretty good artist, but she didn't draw or paint much.  
  
Peter, she could give just about anything to and he would be happy. She could make him a smiley face shirt.  
  
And last but not least was James, and she had no clue what to get him. He was the richest out of all of them, and she always felt stupid when she gave him the homemade present. But he always seemed to be the one that liked them the most.  
  
Lily smiled as she thought about James, she didn't know what was going on between them, or if there was even anything going on.  
  
The other day she had caught him flirting with her. Which was unusual, they never flirted; they were best friends.  
  
It was almost noon and no one had come up to see her. This was unusual as well.  
  
With The Boys. And Bella.  
  
"Why do you think Dumbldore wants to see us?" Sirius asked as he, James, Remus and Bella walked to meet Dumbldore in his office.  
  
"I have no idea Padfoot." James said.  
  
"So what is with the nicknames?" Bella asked. Remus didn't know what to do.  
  
"When you get a little older, well tell you everything about the nicknames and other things." James said looking at Remus, who smiled.  
  
"All right fine I didn't want to know anyway." Bella said with a sigh.  
  
The boys laughed at her. She pushed Sirius just as they were nearing the statue that led to Dumbldore's office. Dumbldore was waiting for them, smiling as usual.  
  
"Come into my office. We have much to talk about." He said and the five teenagers rode the moving staircase up to the top.  
  
When they had all sat down and Dumbldore was ready to talk, his smile was replaced with a frown.  
  
"I have some bad news about Miss Evans." He said. That caught everyone's attention. "Her parents were attacked by Voldimort and his followers last night, they didn't survive. I don't know how she will take this information, that is why I am asking you five what I should do?" Dumbldore smiled inwardly, he knew that on the inside at least four of them were rejoicing. Dumbldore never understood why they hadn't come to him to help them solve the problem with Miss. Evans, but than again it seemed that she turned out just fine.  
  
"Well I think you should just send her the ministry letter like everyone else, she wouldn't like being told by someone. So I think the letter is our best bet." Remus said smiling. He was so glad that Lily wouldn't have to be hurt anymore when she went home for the holidays. James and Sirius were smiling as well but Peter wasn't really paying attention, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Bella was looking at the boys like they were retarded, why were they smiling, Lilys parents had died and they were all smiling.  
  
"Than that is what we shall do. Thank you for your time, and your opinion. You know you are always welcome to come and chat with your old professor." Dumbldore smiled and walked the five students to the door.  
  
Lily sat staring at the wall closest to her bed, why hadn't anyone come to see if she was still alive? I guess she knew deep down that one day they would grow up and stop protecting her. She just didn't want it to be today. She didn't feel to well.  
  
She was trying hard to concentrate on finishing Peters present but it wasn't going to well. She didn't want to use magic but it seemed hopeless without it.  
  
Lily gave up and went down to the common room to see if anyone she knew was down there. Sadly no.  
  
Just when Lily was starting to panic the boys and Bella walked through the portrait and into the common room.  
  
"Where have you buggers been all this time? I thought you had disserted me like I was an old carcass with no meat left on it." Lily said  
  
"Ewww. First of all your to skinny so you would be the last one that I ate if we were ever stranded, peter would be the first. And Dumbldore wanted to see us." Sirius said. Peter looked around, he knew he was chubby but he didn't think that his friends would want to eat him.  
  
"What about?" Lily asked  
  
"You will find out later and I know it is going to make you happy." Sirius said.  
  
"Well at least we hope it will make you slightly happy." Remus said  
  
"Well its time for lunch, lets get down there to get good seats." Sirius said dashing through the portrait door. The rest followed him at a run even if they would have the best seats because they were some of the only people that were still there.  
  
A.N. Hey guys hows it going? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just haven't really had the time and what with being gone that played into it as well I hope you like this chapter and that you review. Thanks to all of you that did review. 


	6. Crying and Climbing of trees

A.N. I hope you like this chapter, I do. Please review I will be very happy.  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall and when they were setting down an owl flew and dropped a letter for Lily. Lily was shocked she never got mail. She looked around to see the boys smiling and Bella looking as though she was heavily in thought.  
  
Lily opened the letter, it was an official ministry letter. She didn't understand at first.  
  
Dear Miss Evans;  
  
We are unfortunate to have to tell you that your parents; Mr. John Evans and Mrs. Matilda Evans, were attacked last night by none other than Voldimort and his followers. They didn't make it, their funeral is in a week and you may attend if you wish. I am terribly sorry.  
  
Jackson Hewitt Minister of Magic  
  
Lily's eyes widened. Her parents were dead? How could that be, they didn't deserve to die, did they?  
  
Lily stood up so fast that her chair fell to the ground with a loud bang, because the whole hall had gone completely quiet, as to see what her reaction would be to the letter. She looked at her friends and knew they thought she would be happy, but why wasn't she. She didn't like her home and they hurt her when she was there. Did she care that they died?  
  
Lily ran as fast as she could from the hall, and out through the entrance hall. She was heading for somewhere she could be alone. She needed to be alone. She clenched her fists as she was running, why was she so angry?  
  
She ran to the trees that were closest to her and climbed up one as fast as she could. All she ever wanted was to be free; she didn't know how she would ever be free now. Not even becoming her animagus form would help her now.  
  
She had always promised herself that she was going to make something of herself and rub it in their faces, letting them know that she didn't need them anymore. Now they were gone and she was never going to be able to do that. She needed to get rid of some of the extra load of anger that she had just accumulated. She needed to beat the tar out of something or someone.  
  
Without warning the tears came and she accepted them gladly; crying didn't make you girly, crying took away the pain.  
  
She clung to the tree for dear life, afraid to fall off, but if she did fall off maybe the pain would take away the anger.  
  
Lily took a few deep breaths and looked up towards the sky, it was pitch black. She had been outside all day crying and for what? For a few dead alcoholics, they didn't deserve her sympathy.  
  
Lily laughed insanely and climbed out of the tree. She didn't stop laughing as she walked back up to the steps to the castle, nor did she stop when she entered Gryffindor Tower to see all of her friends there waiting for her. She just kept on laughing.  
  
James knew what was going on in her head; he had seen it a million times. She always told them how she wanted to kill them herself; now she knew that she would never have the pleasure.  
  
Sirius looked up to see his best girl friend laughing insanely and for a minute thought that everything was going to be ok, but than she broke down and fell to the ground and started crying all over again. Lily wasn't the type of person to demand attention, this wasn't a stunt to get their sympathy, and there was something really wrong.  
  
Remus thought that she would have been happy but he was wrong, she wasn't happy. It didn't matter what they did now, Lily was bound to change. She had no place to live now, and everyone knew that Petunia wasn't going to let her live there. Remus sighed.  
  
Peter was amazed to see Lily crying.  
  
Bella was trying to get close to Lily but Sirius held her back.  
  
"You have to let her cry it out, that is what she always does. Just give it a few minutes ok?" Sirius said being very serious.  
  
Bella looked at him and she wanted to cry. Why didn't she realize it, why didn't she see it. Bella stared at Lily, the scars she tried so well to hide were all right there in plain view, written all over her face. As if Lily pulled away every defense she had about not letting people in, she looked so innocent just crying for her deceased parents, but there was so much more to it.  
  
Lily looked up at Bella and quit crying.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? I should be happy that they are gone, I should be celebrating that the people I hate the most are gone and I never have to see them again. But why do I feel like shit, why do I feel as though it was my fault? I did nothing wrong other than be a witch. Why would he kill my parents? I as good as killed them. We didn't having anything that he could possibly want, did we?" Lily said trying to smile, but it wasn't working out to well.  
  
James went and sat next to her on the ground.  
  
"Lily, it is not your fault, you know how Voldimort is he just kills muggles, I don't believe that there is a pattern behind it. Please don't blame yourself; it is not your fault. And you have us; we'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything, ok?" James said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Lily didn't know what was happening to her, she was falling for one of her best friends. She was having the butterflies again, and her eyes widened. What was going on with her these days. She was obviously going to start her period in a few days if she was going to keep acting so girly and temperamental. She had been thinking about James for a few days, was she going to be like this around him from now on? When are things going to get back to normal?  
  
"You swear you will take care of me?" Lily whispered, for only James to hear. James was a little startled. He looked down at her tear soaked face and smiled one of his amazing smiles, his glasses gleaming in the firelight.  
  
"I swear that I will take care of you for the rest of my life, Lily." James said and he put his arm around her shoulders lovingly.  
  
Remus was smiling; he couldn't wait for the first kiss. He just didn't want to see Lily like this ever again, and he knew a little secret about James. James was going to tell Lily that he loved her, and had since he first met her. Remus was excited, Sirius didn't know; he was to busy with his own thoughts or Bella.  
  
Lily was smiling again staring at the fire just thinking. 


	7. James has a crush on someone

A.N. Well I actually got a beta to edit this, so I think it will be a little better or atleast seem better than the other chapter. Please feel free to comment or whatever.. I like the reviews and I am glad that people like this story. Happy Reading  
  
"These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand thought all of these years but you still have. All of me." My Immortal, by Evanescence.  
  
James was trying his hardest to comfort Lily, she was slowly but surely getting over the loss of her parents. Remus tried to tell Sirius what he thought was going to happen between James and Lily but Sirius said that Remus was a crock and that he was worse than the new divination teacher.  
  
Peter seemed to be disappearing quite a lot. Sirius swore that he saw him with some slytherins, but no one wanted to believe him so he shrugged it off.  
  
Bella was spending all of her free time with Sirius. Sirius was writing poetry at night to her, but as an after thought he tore all the poems up because he didn't think that Bella would like them.  
  
Lily was quiet, but was beginning to loosen up and get used to the fact that she had friends that cared about her and wanted her to be happy. James had promised to take care of her and she would hold him to that promise. What was the craziest part about it all was that James kept giving Lily a single flower everyday. Lily was happy for his sweetness and in return gave him a kiss on the cheek for every single flower that she received from him.  
  
James enjoyed the simple kisses that Lily gave him for the flowers, it made him think of her less as a sister and more of a possible girlfriend, maybe even soul mate. James was slowly beginning to see why all the guys tried to get to her, she was quite beautiful, and he never noticed before.  
  
James didn't know who to confide in. Remus was his only choice because he would understand.  
  
"Ummm, Remus could I talk to you for a second. I want to ask your advise on something." James asked Remus three days before Christmas when they were eating dinner. James and Remus went into the entrance hall to "talk".  
  
"What is it Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
James paled, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, even if he had come up with the whole speech last night when everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Remus I think that I am falling for Foxy.." James whispered, still not sure how Remus was going to react. Remus just smiled.  
  
"I was hoping that you would come to me for advice but I am surprised that it has taken you so long. I already knew that you liked her and it is obvious that she is madly in love with you. But your both blind and wont see it so its no use telling you this.. Yeah I know I am rambling but I am so excited that you finally have at least realized that you liked her. Now the whole flower thing is starting to get old. You have to come up with something new and creative. Like writing her poetry like Sirius is to Bella. But I know you can write better than Sirius so I have much faith in you. Now when you need some new ideas just ask and I will gladly help you just as long as you promise I get to be in the wedding." Remus said quickly and walked back into the great hall to finish his dinner.  
  
James was dumbstruck; did everyone else know that he liked Lily? So Lily did Like him. James smiled to himself; he knew that they could have a nice little relationship. They had been best of friends since first year. Foxy was one of the coolest "chicks" he's ever met. And he was glad to know that Remus had some fresh Ideas as to what to do about "winning" her over.  
  
Lily was sitting at the table when James came back. She noticed that he looked happy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, what would James say.. DUN DUN DUN.  
  
"Well I like this girl and I just found out that she liked me, and I guess you could say that I am just a tad bit excited." He said. Remus slapped his forehead, and Lily looked crestfallen.  
  
"oh.. Well.. I suppose that is good for you. I hope it all works out." Lily whispered, barely audible and got up and left the great hall.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking.. You don't tell girls that. Are you stupid?" Remus asked James  
  
"What I thought she would get the hint, I was staring right at her." James said confused.  
  
"Please tell me your smarter than that. I don't know what to tell you other than you messed up big time man." Remus said and went back to eating still shaking his head.  
  
Lily walked as calmly as she could out of the great hall. She had thought that she had a chance with James but it didn't seem like that was a sensible thought. She knew he was to good for her, but she was hopeful, thinking that the flowers were a way of telling her that he liked her.  
  
Who was this other girl? Lily hadn't seen anyone other than herself with James the last couple of days. And it was winter holidays so how was it possible that some other girl had stolen James away from her.  
  
"Oh Well!" She said to herself as she was walking to the Gryffindor common room. "It just wasn't meant to be." And she went to bed early that night knowing that even if he couldn't be her "love interest" at least he was still one of her best friends. 


	8. Is lily going crazy

Here is a new chapter for you all. I hope you Like it. Review. I don't own Harry Potter. don't sue me..  
"You said things I wouldn't say  
  
straight to my face, boy  
  
You tossed the egg up  
  
And I found my hands in place, boy After backing up as far as you could get  
  
Don't you know nobody parts tow rivers met  
  
Don't you know I'm very happy  
  
You know me well I'm even happier  
  
I like it  
  
I like it With all of the time in to world to spend it  
  
Wild and unwise  
  
I wanna be mesmerizing too  
  
Mesmerizing too  
  
Mesmerizing to you With all the time in the world to spend it  
  
Wild and unwise  
  
I wanna be mesmerizing to  
  
Mesmerizing too  
  
Mesmerizing to you" Mesmerizing, by Liz Phair  
  
Lily was trying her hardest to act like the fact that James liked another girl wasn't bothering her at all. But everyone could tell that she wasn't too happy. She was trying as much as she possibly could to get over it, because obviously James didn't want her, so she had better get over him. Sirius was confused; there was a definite change in Lily, but not in James. James was still trying to show Lily that she was the girl that he liked, but he was going about it all wrong. Remus was trying to help him but there wasn't much you could do for James... he had already dug his hole, now he had to die in it.  
  
Remus watched as two of his best friends slowly but surely grow apart. They would never be the same. Lily liked him, a lot, Remus knew this and so did James. But Jack-Ass James wasn't used to treating Lily the way that she should be treated as a young woman, and that was obvious to everyone around them. James treated Lily like she was just one of the guys.  
  
James couldn't think of anything that he was doing wrong. All the other girls in the school would have loved to receive little flowers from him, but Lily wasn't satisfied. He just couldn't figure out what she wanted, or what would make her believe that he liked her and no one else.  
  
"Foxy, tomorrow's Christmas! Are you going to be acting like this then too? I don't like you to be this way. Why are you sad? What can we do?" James asked Lily when they were sitting by the fire in the common room.  
  
Lily looked at her five best friends, Sirius and Bella flirting in the corner, Remus waiting for her answer, Peter staring out of the window. James was looking at her, concerned for her well-being.  
  
Lily shrugged and got up.  
  
"I'm bored. I need something to do. I need to get out of Gryffindor common room and just spend time alone; I haven't been alone for a long time. Please don't follow me." With that she left the common room, to walk around the castle and look for new things or just the things that were so familiar to her.  
  
She missed the concept of having parents. Looking around at all the paintings conversing with one another just made her want someone to talk to, someone she could tell everything to. Bella was busy, and the none of the boys would understand. She walked out to the Quiditch pitch, willing her head to quit spinning.  
  
Lily was having this weird pain in her head. Not quite a headache, but lesser so. Maybe it was just the cold, or maybe it was all the thinking that she had been doing lately.  
  
Who did James like? That was her main question. Did he really even know her? Would he choose her over this other girl? So many questions, and not very many answers.  
  
Once on the quiditch pitch she sat right in the middle of it, even with the snow melting through her pants and making her colder. The clouds were large and puffy, perfect for pretending that they are something else.  
  
One looked like a rabbit, another like a mushroom. There was one that looked like a pillow and then a rose. Lily smiled; she knew things would be fine. She would get over James and probably never commit to anyone. She didn't want anyone else.  
  
-Back in the Gryffindor common room-  
  
The boys watched Lily go. Sirius walked over to James and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Just tell you how you feel and get it over with. I hate seeing her like that, it makes me think of the times when we would go get her in the middle of the night from her parents house. I still think it should have been us that killed them." Sirius said seriously.  
  
"I don't know what I am doing wrong. I thought I was going about it all right but she seems so depressed now. Padfoot, Moony... Just shoot me and get it over with." James said and fell onto the large couch by the fire dramatically.  
  
"Tell her tomorrow as like a Christmas present." Remus said. James's face lit up instantly as he ran up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
That night James didn't sleep a wink, and neither did Lily. They were both up all night concocting Christmas presents for people, but James's was just for Lily. 


	9. Christmas

Hey guys, sorry that its been so long.. yeah I know I am a piece of junk. I hope you like this chapter. hehe.. REVIEW..plz. thanks for all your patients. I don't own anyting..  
  
James was as nervous and fidgety as a first year. He had never been this nervous.  
  
Lily was seventy-five percent asleep when she came down to the common room the next day. She needed some coffee or a forty-hour nap. Lily's presents were all finished but she still felt like she hadn't done enough for the five people that had made her life worth living. She was grateful to them in more ways than one.  
  
She had stayed up all night working on James' gift, she wanted it to be perfect and somehow she knew that it was going to be.  
  
James had also stayed up all night working on Lily's present and knew that she was going to love it, she had to love it.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Bella laughed about their love struck friends, who didn't even know that they liked each other. How typical of teenagers.  
  
"I am dead on my feet hurry up and open gifts before I fall asleep on the spot, Please!" Lily said as she handed her beloved friends their homemade gifts.  
  
Bella loved her homemade earrings, Remus loved his drawing and Peter was confused about his glass of never ending water.  
  
James wasn't downstairs yet and this made lily a little distressed cause she wanted to know if he liked her gift or not. Sirius blushed when he opened his gift the lovely picture of Bella, he wouldn't let anyone see it, and this made Lily really happy. She had worked really hard on it all night, doing everything by hand and not using any magic, except to clean up. Everyone looked up when they heard James walk down the stairs carrying a small box, and he was smiling insanely.  
  
He handed the box to Lily who looked at it for a little while. James had also stayed up all night working on Lily's gift, he knew that she wouldn't be impressed by his wealth and had made her something homemade as she did for him.  
  
Lily slowly opened the box as everyone watched. Inside the box was a picture of James and her when they were still in first year. The picture frame was obviously made by James, it was a little crocked. Lily smiled, this was the best gift that she had received. She jumped up and hugged James, who in turn smiled and knew that he had done good.  
  
Lily recovered quickly, this didn't mean anything, she thought, he still doesn't like you the way you like him. She handed him his present, which she laugh silently, was also a picture of the two of them together when they were in third year.  
  
James smiled, he knew that she had worked hard on all of their presents and that she was an awesome friend. She was going to love the other present that he had also made her. He was going to give it to her later that night.  
  
After giving and receiving lily decided that she wanted to take a little nap, and when I say little that means that she wanted to sleep all day. But James, Sirius, Remus and Bella didn't let her get as far as the first step before they said that they were all gonna have breakfast together.  
  
"I hate you guys. I am so tired. Just shoot me." Lily said as they got to the great hall, she just wanted to lay her head down on the table and fall asleep there. Any sleep would be good.  
  
"You are such a liar and you know that you probably would kill us if we let you sleep on Christmas anyway. Were gonna have fun today, I promise you." Bella told her. Bella knew that James has a little surprise for lily later. And she smiled to herself. If only Sirius could be like James, Bella thought, this would be a great Christmas.  
  
"So what do you want to eat Lils?" asked Remus. He noticed that she hadn't put anything on her plate, she was just staring at the food willing it to hop into her plate.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Don't look at me like that James." Lily said smiling. James was smiling at her, he knew that she was just to lazy to grab some food.  
  
James pushed some eggs and bacon onto her plate and she willingly ate them. Gobbling them all up, and in time she was strong enough to grab her own food.  
  
"Hey I heard this funny joke the other day.. Do ya wanna hear it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everyone said yes, yeah, sure, why not.  
  
"There was this blonde driving down interstate 2 and she noticed in a field another blonde that was trying to row a boat out in the field. Well the blonde pulls over and gets out of the car and yells at the rowing blonde "Its blondes like you that give Blondes like me a bad name. If I could swim I would come out there and kick your ass."" Sirius said. Lily was laughing so hard that she just about fell out of her chair, she had to grab on to James to keep from falling.  
  
Lily's laughter was contagious and before they all knew it the whole great hall was laughing, which there wasn't that many people, but still. Lily smiled and stopped laughing, her cheeks were starting to hurt.  
  
James looked at Lily.  
  
"Will you come with me somewhere. Please.. .I want to give you something." James asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, just as long as its no where cold." Lily said.  
  
James got up and Lily followed, she had no idea what was going on. She followed him out of the great hall as everyone watched them leave. Sirius and Bella exchanged knowing looks and smiled.  
  
Before Sirius knew what he was doing he was leaning in to kiss Bella in front of all these people, Bella closed her eyes, she had waited for this moment for a while. When their lips met it was like fireworks, noting neither of them had ever felt before. Both were smiling when they pulled away from the kiss.  
  
Remus started to clap, once he was done giving James pointers he was going to make Sirius fess up to liking Bella, now he didn't have to.  
  
A.N. and so ends this lovely Christmas chapter, but it is not over yet. Mwhahahahahah. I promise you wont have to wait very long for the next chapter. Scouts Honor. 


	10. Meow!

AN. This is one hell of a chapter. I hope you guys like it I worked hard. Please review. I don't own anything.  
  
Lily followed James from the great hall not knowing where they were going or what James was up to. By this time Lily had pretty much given up hope for a "relationship" with James. This was not exactly normal James behavior.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Lily asked.  
  
James just smiled back at her and took her hand. Lily's eyes widened, this was not what she was expecting.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked. This was odd behavior for the James that she knew. He had never done anything like this.  
  
He just smiled back at her. Lily didn't know what to do or what was going on inside of James' head, nor did she really want to know.  
  
James was leading her to someplace that Lily had never seen or heard about. And that was saying something.  
  
When they entered into the room, Lily was stunned; she didn't know what to say. It was a beautiful room, almost like a ballroom from some old fairy tale castle. Lily noticed that there was a fire going, and also some butterbeer and some little chocolates.  
  
James smiled at her and let go of her hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily said smiling, she was confused. He is just leading me on, tease. Lily thought.  
  
James looked at her. He took out a small black box from inside his pocket and held it out for Lily. Lily reached out to grab it.  
  
"Is this some type of joke? Did Sirius put you up to this cause I will kill him." Lily said as she opened the box. James shook his head.  
  
Inside was a little ring, a silver ring. A promise ring. It was a beautiful ring, seemingly plan but on closer inspection she noticed that on the inside of the ring it said something.  
  
It said, " I love you Lily. J.P.", in really small writing. Lily gasped; she almost dropped the ring in shock.  
  
James was watching her, when she gasped he knew that she had read the inscription. She was probably going to want an explanation soon.  
  
Lily didn't know what to do; she just stood there looking at the ring and the inscription that would changer her life forever. She was beginning to have second thoughts.  
  
"You love me?" Lily whispered barely heard by James.  
  
"I have loved you since I was eleven years old. This may seem sudden but I have spent many hours trying to figure out how to tell you that I loved you. This seemed like the perfect way." James looked down at the carpet, he was embarrassed.  
  
"I.. I love you too." Lily said smiling. James head shot up from looking at the ground, this was not what he had expected to hear. He smiled.  
  
"Really?" James asked excited.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said shyly.  
  
James took the ring out of the box and put it on Lily's pinky. She smiled, and he smiled.  
  
Than everything turned serious. James began to lean down to kiss Lily when Remus ran through the door panting like he had just ran a ten mile marathon. Both Lily and James sprang apart, they were surprised.  
  
"What's wrong Moony?" James asked to the disgruntled Werewolf.  
  
"There are.. Death Eaters.. In the castle.." Remus panted out.  
  
"You have got to be joking me.. Its Christmas for crying out loud." Lily said.  
  
"Lily you stay here, I will send Bella back here as well. No one knows about this place except us, of course." James said to Lily.  
  
"What that's an even bigger joke, I am not staying here when I could get my bloody revenge. You cant make me stay here Prongs!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Okay okay.. You don't have to yell. Geez.. I just wanted you to be safe." James tried to back step.. But Lily grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and made him stay put. She pulled him down to her and she kissed him.. Their first kiss. She wasn't about to let him run off without ever being able to do that.  
  
"Good luck." And Lily ran out of the room. She needed to make sure that Bella was alright.  
  
James was shocked when Lily had kissed him, he couldn't move and didn't know how Lily could. That kiss was amazing. James thought  
  
"Earth to Prongs. Hello Prongs come in.." Remus couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Did you see that?" James asked.  
  
"Nope it was all your imagination.. we got to go." Remus said and James snapped out of it.  
  
"We need the map and a plan. Where the hell is Lily.. Or Sirius?" James said, walking out of the room.  
  
When they got down to one of the main hallways it was in chaos, what students were there they were running around  
  
"Oh my god." was all James could say.  
  
"We need to get the map and the invisibility cloak. Where is Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"He was going to help Bella hide, and I think that he wanted to stay with her, if you know what I mean." Remus said.  
  
They were running to the common room when they met up with their first death eater. He didn't seem to smart so they weren't worried.  
  
James punched him in the face and just continued on running he didn't see the need to waste magic on that death eater.  
  
When they got to the common room it was disserted, there was no one to be found.  
  
"Where the hell is Lily. I am gonna kill her when I find her, why did she have to run off." James was saying to himself.  
  
"I think we have bigger problems then where Lily is. A whole load of death eaters just got into the common room." Remus whispered to James.  
  
"Than well fly out of here." He handed Remus a broom and opened a window. They could hear the death eaters coming up the stairs when they flu out of the window.  
  
"Go to the quiditch pitch. We need a plan." James yelled at Remus.  
  
When they reached the ground James pulled out a mirror and said Sirius.  
  
Sirius head popped into the mirror.  
  
"What do you want I am just a little busy at the moment." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Get you lazy ass down to the quiditch pitch. We need a plan.. oh and if you happen to run into Lily.. Grab her, make her come as well." James said.  
  
"Fine, fine." And Sirius disappeared from the mirror.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius showed up with Lily.  
  
"I cant believe you.. I wanted to fight and I was doing fine. I got three of them." Lily said. James noticed that she also had a couple cuts and possible a broken finger.  
  
"It doesn't matter now Moony and I came up with a plan. 1. we need to find Dumbldore. 2. We need a few diversions, which Sirius I think you can handle that. Lily, Moony and I are going to try to get to their strong hold that they have set up inside the castle in one of the extra class rooms." James said.  
  
"Whoa.. I don't think so.. I want in on the real action.. I want to fight the Death Eaters too!" Said Sirius.  
  
"Uhh.. ok.. Well all just go than, we don't really need a diversion, or we could just make it together. Ok.. Lets go." James said.  
  
As they walked up to the castle they could tell that there were going to be a few dead students.  
  
Lily had a feeling of foreboding, and she didn't understand why. She lived for this kind of stuff. The excitement and the thrill of the hunt. She didn't get out much when she was at "home".  
  
When they found Dumbldore he was busy with a few death eaters and Lily knocked off two of the five with a curse she had invented herself, the Buskit Curse, which sent imaginary, buckets of chicken poop at a person.  
  
Dumbldore easily finished of the other three but was impressed with Lilys curse.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you could do that Lily." Said Remus, who was looking at his friend with a keen eye.  
  
'Well done Ms. Evans." Beamed Dumbldore.  
  
"That was nothing. Wait tell you see what else I got." Lily said looking around for more death eaters, and noticed that there were none. "That's weird. When we came in there were loads of them around. Now there are none." Lily said.  
  
"I think that they knew they were out smarted and took off." Said Sirius.  
  
"Maybe they are planning an attack?" Said Remus  
  
"No they are gone, but not for good. I am sure that you four will see them again in your lives. Thank you for your help now if you would just go back to your common room that would also be a large help." Dumbldore said and he walked off.  
  
"well so much for the meddles of honor." Sirius said as they were walking off, back to the commom room.  
  
"yep.." said James.  
  
"I am too wired to go to the common room." Said Lily.  
  
"Now I am really gonna worry about you. You're a crazy little girl." James said smiling at Lily.  
  
"Hey you're the one that said you loved me so.." and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Ohh.." Sirius said clutching his stomach. "I think I am gonna puke Moony. Will you hold my hair for me." Sirius said.  
  
"Meow!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah that's right I love you. And you said you love me so.." James stuck his tongue out. " to you too."  
  
"I can see how this relationship is going to go." Remus said.  
  
"What relationship.." asked Lily.  
  
"WHAT?" asked Remus. "You didn't ask her out or anything?" he asked James  
  
"Uhhh.. no?" James said.  
  
"I give up." Remus said as they walked into the common room. Lily giggled, which she was surprised at herself and ended up snorting.  
  
"That's all Folks." Said Sirius as he and Remus went to bed leaving James and Lily alone in the common room.  
  
"Yeah.." Said Lily as she kissed James on the cheek. "That's all."  
  
A.N. yep.. its done.. So what did you think? If you guys want I could write a sequel. I guess that could be interesting. REVIEW. Thanks  
  
Zoe Lefebvre 


End file.
